Welcome to Iridium High
by lauraosnes
Summary: Everything's been peaceful since the gang graduated, no crazy witches or clones trying to destroy the realm. But, with their kids entering their freshmen year of high school, that's gonna change. Dealing with crazy spells, bad histories brought to the present, and an old enemy, who knows what will happen. {Next Generation}
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone, so this is a next generation story for Every Witch Way. It's set about 20 years after the third season finale and will feature the following couples

Emma and Jax

Andi and Philip

Diego and Maddie

Daniel and Mia

this is a SYOC and the info for that will be below. Here's a little prologue about what the gang's been up to.

* * *

It's been twenty years since the gang's been at Iridium High and now they're all settled down with their families. Jax and Emma were the first to get married, as they were wed as soon as they were done with college. Emma became a math teacher at Iridium High and runs the scrapbooking club. Jax started his own business which has grown greatly over the years.

Andi and Philip were wed next. Andi opened up a go-kart track and does auto repairs there as well. Philip fell in love with cooking during college and is the head chef at his own restaurant.

Diego and Maddie got married about a year after Andi and Philip, due to wanting to start their careers before getting married. Maddie is a fashion designer and has become a household name. Diego took over at the Seven and helps Daniel coach the Sharks.

Daniel and Mia got married last, as they had to get past the whole spider seal situation. Daniel is the music teacher at Iridium High and coaches the Sharks. Mia became a detective for Miami PD.

Everything's been peaceful since the gang graduated, no crazy witches or clones trying to destroy the realm. But, with their kids entering their freshmen year of high school, that's gonna change. Dealing with crazy spells, bad histories brought to the present, and an old enemy, who knows what will happen.

* * *

There's a little prologue to see what the gangs been up to. Now, for the SYOC info. The form will be on my profile as well as below. Each couple will have at least one kid, but some will have two. Emma and Jax have one daughter, aka my OC. If you submit a kid for them, it has to be a boy. The kids should be 14 or 15. And while some can be a little rude, I am planning on them all being friends. Here's the form.

Name-

Age-

Gender-

Species (witch, kanay, etc.)-

Parents-

Personality-

Appearence-

Relationship with Parents-

Hobbies-

Clubs-

Celebrity Look-A-Like-

Anything Else-

That's the form. Tell me what you think of the parents jobs and the couples in the reviews and I can't wait to read all the OCs.


	2. The Novoa Family ( SYOC update)

hey guys, so I've gotten some really good characters so far, but I still need kids for Andi&amp;Phillip and Maddie&amp;Diego. If you submitted a character for those pairings, it doesn't mean your character isn't accepted, it just means I haven't decided yet. I have chosen for the Dia and Jemma kids and they are:

Jemma

Nathan Novoa

Dia

Carter Miller

Cassie Miller

So congrats to the authors who created those characters. So, this is a short little mini chapter about the Novoa family. I'll most likely be posting one for each family or I might write a one chapter that showcases two families. Either way, I hope you enjoy and that you sent in the characters I need. Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

It was 8:30 in the morning and Jax and Emma were sitting in the kitchen of their home. It was the last day of the summer and the parents had decided to do something as a family. It was a tradition they had started when the twins were younger and they still did it to this day. While the kids would complain about getting up early, they did enjoy the fun family day (though they'd never admit it out loud).

"Okay, it's 8:30, go wake the kids and I'll start breakfast," Emma says, standing up from the table and heading over to the fridge.

"Why do I always have to wake the kids?" Jax complains, walking to his wife.

"Because you passed down your love of sleeping in to our children."

Jax, deciding not to argue with his wife's logic, sighed and went upstairs. He stood at the edge of the hallway, staring at the two doors in front of him. _Hmm, which child should I wake first? _Knowing that it was easier to wake Kelsey up, he chose Nathan as it was always more fun to wake him. He carefully opened the door, silent as a mouse. Nathan lied in his bed, stretched out across it with his head buried under a pillow.

"Nathan, wake up," Jax says, deciding to be nice and give him a chance to wake up before turning to magic. However, Nathan didn't stir.

"Nathan, come on, wake up. Your mom's making pancakes," he tries, shaking his sons shoulder. Still, the boy didn't move. _Alright, magic it is. _Jax silently did a spell that made a water bucket appear over Nathan. "You have ten seconds before you get drenched in ice water." Of course, Nathan didn't move an inch. Jax smirked before tipping the bucket and drenching his son.

This, of course, woke Nathan up.

"What the!" Nathan shouts, sitting up in a flash.

"Hey, you wouldn't wake up. You gave me no other choice," Jax says, faking sincerity.

"You couldn't have figured out another way to wake me?"

"This way was funner. Get dressed, your mom's making breakfast and then we're going out," Jax says, standing up and walking to Kelsey's room. He pretended he didn't hear the swears coming from his son's room, but did smile. Nathan was so his son. Jax snuck into Kelsey's room and walked over to his daughter. Kelsey was lying on her side, her brown hair in a braid and a purple eye mask over her eyes.

"Kelsey, time to wake up," Jax said, kneeling front of her daughter. Kelsey groaned and turned over.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled. Jax stood up and sat on her bed.

"Nope, now. Come on, wake up," he says, shaking her. Kelsey sighs before removing her eye mask and sitting up. She quickly looks at the clock before turning to her father.

"It's too early to be up."

"No it's not. Hurry up and get dressed so we can eat before going out," Jax says before heading back downstairs. Kelsey sighs before grabbing her phone and hopping out of bed. She walks over to her closet and looks for an outfit, but of course being distracted by her phone. While she was in their, Nathan walked into her room. He was quicker at getting ready as he just used his magic. Deciding to play a trick on his sister, Nathan casts a spell that made a snake appear on Kelsey's bed. Nathan snickers and walks out of the room, standing by the stairs as he wanted to see his sister's reaction.

After Kelsey finished scrolling through her Instagram feed, she quickly got dressed and did a spell to do her hair as she was still tired. She walks out of the closet, looking at a text on her phone before hearing a hiss. She looks up from her phone and screams. Snakes and her weren't on good terms, in fact, they were Kelsey's biggest fear. She quickly does a spell that get rids of the snake before storming out of her room. She could hear Nathan's snickers and she was going to make him pay.

"Since your about as welcoming as a tree, let's see how you deal with a swarm of bees," Kelsey casts, aiming the spell at her brother. Nathan stops laughing when he hears her.

"Ah!" Nathan shrieks, swatting at the bees before casting a quick spell to make them disappear. He looks over at his smirking sister and shakes his head.

"It's so on!"

A few minutes later, Jax and Emma decide to head upstairs to see what's taking their children so long. They weren't surprised to see the two casting spell after spell, making the other have green hair or sending a bucket of seaweed on them. The two looked over at each other and Jax counted to three with his fingers.

"STOP!" both parents yelled once they got to three. Both kids immediately stopped casting spells and looked over at their parents.

"Can we ever have a normal morning without the two of you getting in a fight?" Emma asks.

"He started it when he put a snake on my bed!"

"You didn't have to send a swarm of bees after me!"

"It doesn't matter who started it. Undo the spells and then come downstairs to eat," Emma says, before heading down the stairs with Jax following her. Both kids glared at each other before undoing the spells.

A typical morning in the Novoa household.

* * *

So I hope you liked that little mini chapter. For the character who got accepted, could you fill out this form for me?

Special things they do with there parents:

Style (with example of outfit):

Favorite Show:

Favorite Movie:

Favorite Book:

Favorite Food:

Room (decor, wall color,etc):

Also, I'm gonna make a collection on polyvore of the kids clothes and of their room so the link to my polyvore is on my profile and I'm gonna make the sets soon. Did you like the chapter? Do you like Nathan and Kelsey so far? Tell me in a review.


	3. The Miller Family (SYOC Update)

I'm really happy that you guys liked the first chapter. so, here's the intro for the miller family. Update for the SYOC. I have my Rueda girl, which is Nina Rueda. I still need a Phandi kid and I need it to be a boy.

For the texting in the chapter, Carter's italics and Kelsey's bold.

For the call, Nina is italics and Cassie is regular

Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Daniel sat on the couch in his living room, watching the Shark's latest practice. While school hasn't started yet, the Sharks had been practicing for the past few weeks. The team consisted of the second generation (as they called them), except for Cassie and Kelsey. Daniel had filmed the practice so he could figure out the roster for their first meet, which was later on that week.

"Whatcha watching?" Mia asks, sitting next to her husband.

"The latest practice. I have to figure out who's doing what race and if anyone's reading for the 500," Daniel says, obviously stressed about the upcoming race.

"Well, why don't you take a break?" Mia says, closing Daniel's laptop.

"What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking that we should go out to lunch with the kids. They're going back to school tomorrow and we're not going to see them as often."

"I think that's a great idea. I'll tell Carter, you tell Cassie," Daniel says and Mia nods in agreement. The two both head upstairs to tell their kids.

Carter sat at his desk in his room, watching the newest episode of 'The Flash' on hulu. He wasn't paying much attention as he was texting Kelsey. The two both did drama club and had formed a bond over their passion for the arts.

**ugh, i'm still mad at nathan for the whole snake thing**

_you did get him back with the bees though_

**true, very true. what do you think the show will be this fall?**

_i don't know, you'd know more then me, with your grandfather being the head of the club_

**he doesn't tell me anything. he says it'd be unfair. i think it's unfair not to tell me. it's also cruel and ****truly dispicable**

_well, we'll find out this week. hopefully it's a better show than last year_

**ugh, i know. i hated hamlet. so boring. **

"Who ya texting?" Daniel says, having snuck into Carter's room while he was texting. Carter jumps a little at his father's voice, dropping his phone as well.

"Dad, don't do that to me," Carter, says, turning to face his father.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were distracted by your texts. Who are you texting?" Daniel asks again, leaning against his son's desk.

"Just Kelsey," Carter says, grabbing his phone and closing out of the messages. Daniel smiles at his son when he hears the word Kelsey come out of his mouth. Carter sees the look on his dad's face, "Really dad?"

"I think it's cute that you have a crush on Kelsey."

"Dad! We're just friends, nothing more," Carter says, trying to not blush. Yes, he might have a small crush on Kelsey, but he'd never admit it out loud.

"Alright, whatever you say. Tell her you have to go. We're going out for a family lunch. We're leaving in ten."

Meanwhile, Cassie sat on the floor of her room, playing with an engine from her go-kart. The kart had been a present from Andi and Cassie treated the thing like her child. The engine wasn't working during her last run and she needed to fix it before the race next weekend.

_"I still don't see why you would rather go to the track then come shopping on __Thursday."_

While Cassie works on the engine, she's also talking to one of her best friends, Nina Rueda. The witch/kanay hybrid was one of her best friends, along with Kelsey and the other boys of the second gen.

"Nina, how many times do I have to tell you. Shopping isn't something I enjoy. While I don't mind the mall at times, you go crazy at the mall and think a small trip is five hours."

_"Well, you're going. We need some dresses for homecoming."_

"Um, Nina? Homecoming's like a month away."

"_Yeah, but we have to be prepared."_

"Whatever," Cassie says, looking up and sees Mia step into the room, "Nina, I gotta go, call ya later." After Nina says her goodbye, Cassie hangs up and looks over at her mom.

"How's Nina doing?" Mia asks, sitting next to her daughter on the floor.

"Good, she's basically forcing me to go dress shopping for a dance a month away."

"Come on, shopping with Nina can't be that bad."

"Last time she made me try on fifty dresses, in just one store!"

"Oh, well, if you need any escape just go to the bathroom and say you puked. Works every time," Mia says, smiling at her daughter.

"Yeah, I can see that working," Cassie agrees, "So, what's up mom?"

"Get ready, we're going out for a family lunch. We leave in ten."

"Fine, but I get to choose where we go," Cassie say to her mom as Mia leaves the room.

"No way, I'm choosing!" Carter shouts from his room.

"Uh, yeah right, I'm choosing. You chose last time!'

"No, you did!"

"No, you did!"

Mia and Daniel, who had met at the top of the stairs, looked at each other and smiled. The kids always had this argument when they went out for food. They have been since they could talk. Somethings never get old.

* * *

I hope you like the miller family. If the person who made Nina could fill out the form in the previous chapter, it would be much appreciated. Do you like Carter and Cassie? The friendships so far? Should Kelsey and Carter date? Tell me in a review. Thanks!


	4. The Rueda Family & the Van Pelt Family

so, the contest is officially closed. i have all my characters and i'm excited to start the storylines i have planned. The character who will be the son of Andi and Philip is Thomas. And let me just say to the person who created him, when I read who your look-a-like was, I may have freaked a little. Cause i love the show violetta and Pablo was awesome in it.

For the phone convo in this chapter, Kelsey is italics, Cassie is bold, and Nina is regular.

Anyway, this is the last intro chapter and I'm combining the last two families into one chapter cause they only have one kid each. Enjoy!

* * *

Rueda Household

"Ugh, Debs has nothing on their website! This is seriously turning into a dead end dress hunt!" Nina exclaims, exciting the Debs site on her Mac. She sits at her computer desk, doing some pre-mall trip hunting on the web. Nina took shopping very seriously, especially when you were shopping for a school dance.

_"Nina, how much longer is this going to take? I really need to get back to the beach. It shouldn't take me this long to get some sunglasses from __the shop!"_

**"Yeah, my parents are going to think I'm puking or something. I've been in the bathroom for like ten minutes."**

"Hey, we have a shopping trip this week and we have to be ready. Homecoming is very important and we have to show the school how awesome we are!"

_"They won't think we're awesome if we don't bring dates."_

**"It wouldn't be that bad if we just go as a group."**

"Yeah, but if Thomas asked you, you'd say yes."

"**No I wouldn't! We're just friends. And what about you and Nathan? If he asked you, you know you'd go in a heartbeat."**

"Can we not mention my crush over the phone! He could be listening."

_"Yeah, and I'm here. While I don't hate the idea of you two dating, he is still my brother."_

**"How do you think I feel when you talk about Carter?"**

_"Well, I'm sorry that he's a really good friend of mine!"_

**"Yeah, but you want him to be more then a friend."**

_"Okay, I gotta go. MY mom just walked into the store and if she catches me on the phone, there's no way we're stopping at the music store. Bye."_

**"I should go too. See ya later Nina."**

"Bye guys," Nina says, hanging up and putting her phone down. After scrolling through the Charlotte Russe website and finding no amazing homecoming dresses, Nina lets out a groan of annoyance and shuts her computer down. "We're doomed!"

"What is it now?" Maddie asks, walking into the room.

"None of the stores have any good homecoming dresses! Hopefully they're all behind on their websites and the actual stores have some good dresses in them," Nina says, turning around in her chair to face her mom. Maddie sat down on one of Nina's chairs in front of the bed, facing her daughter.

"Well, if none of them do, don't loose hope. There may be a little something, something I'm working on from my new line for you guys," Maddie says, giving her daughter a sly look. Nina squeals and jumps up to sit next to her mom.

"Really! Can I see! Please!" Whenever Maddie let her daughter get a sneak peek at her lines, Nina went through the roof.

"They aren't done yet and I'm not sure when they will be, so you'll just have to wait and see," Maddie says, causing Nina to groan.

"I hate waiting!"

"I know. But I think it's funny when you get impatient."

"Hey, sorry I'm late, pizza oven emergency," Diego says, appearing in the doorway of his daughter's room, "Give me twenty minutes to shower and get ready before we go to your mom's." Both Maddie and Nina looked at each other with wide eyes.

"You forgot didn't you," Diego says, giving his family that sly look while crossing his arms. But neither of the girls were looking at him.

"WE CAN'T BE READY IN TWENTY MINUTES!"

Van Pelt Family

"Man, what can I do to make you go faster," Thomas says, sitting in the shop at his mom's track. His go-kart in on the table in front of him and his tool box is beside him. He's been racing since a very young age and is finally old enough to compete in the good division. His first race was this weekend and he was so pumped. He was even more excited to race with Cassie. The two had been friends since they were in diapers. The two both loved racing their karts and would hang at the track after hours practicing and working on their karts.

"Well, you could try these new tires that I just got. They say that they work better them most and can make you get ten times more speed them most," Andi says, walking into the shop.

"Ooh, give me!" Thomas says, standing up and grabbing them from his mom. Andi just chuckles at her son's excitement and sits on the table while Thomas changes the tires on his kart.

"So, you excited for the race Saturday?" Andi asks her son.

"Yeah, Cassie and I are gonna kill it."

"Speaking of Cassie, you two gonna hang out this week?"

"We're gonna hit the tracks probably Tuesday, since we don't have swim practice."

"You know, the two of you have been friends for a while and since your starting high school and you're gonna start dating..."

"Mom, don't even go there. Cassie and I are just friends, that's it," Thomas says, finishing the tire change and looking at his mom.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about," Philip says, walking in. He closed the restaurant early due to a dinner at his mom's house.

"How Thomas and Cassie are gonna date," Andi replies, standing up and walking over to her husband.

"Wait, he finally admitted his crush on her?"

"No Dad! God, can't you accept that the two of us are just really good friends?"

"Yeah, like Kelsey and Carter are just good friends," Andi says.

"Hey, Cassie and I are nothing like Kelsey and Carter. Those two are practically already dating, they're just too scared to make the first move. Don't we have to get to Grandma's house?" Thomas says, standing up, "I should go change into something without oil on it." Thomas then walked out of the room into the locker room at the track.

"Yeah, Cassie and Thomas are so going to homecoming together," Andi says as soon as Thomas is out of the room.

"Oh, there's no doubt about it."

* * *

And there's the last family intro chapter. The next chapter will be the first day of school. For the person who made Thomas, could you fill out the form from the last couple chapters about Thomas's style and such. And for the person who made Carter, could you tell me his sing-a-like? Thanks.

Also, you know about people get really competitive when racing motorcross and get sponsors and such? That's how go-karting is in this story. I have no clue if it's like that in the real world so yeah.

Do you like Nina? How about Thomas? Do you like the romance I'm setting up? Tell me in a review.


	5. First Day of High School

this is like the first official chapter, as the major storylines are going to start and such. the outfits are all on my polyvore so check them out on there if you want. i hope you guys like it and enjoy!

* * *

Novoa Household

"Guys, hurry up and get dressed. You have to leave in fifteen minutes," Emma shouts up the stairs to her children, both still getting ready. Kelsey groans at the announcement, as she was no where near done getting ready. Standing in front of her floor length mirror, she looks over her outfit one last time. Since Iridium High had finally gotten rid of the uniforms, Kelsey was wearing a dark blue dress with a floral pattern and a pair of dark brown ankle booties.

"While I usually object to using magic to do my hair, I guess I don't really have a choice today," Kelsey says to herself, "Since I'm not going to be exploring some caves, give my hair some soft waves." The spell did it's job and Kelsey's chestnut brown hair became wavy. Smiling, Kelsey grabs her bag from her desk and heads downstairs.

Nathan, who had simply done a spell to get ready, was sitting at the kitchen table eating a waffle. He was wearing a gray top, black jeans, gray converse, and his signature leather jacket.

"Morning sis," he says, his mouth full of food.

"Ew, swallow then talk," Kelsey grimaces, grabbing a yogurt from the fridge and sitting down across from him.

"No thanks," Nathan replies, some of his waffle falling out of his mouth. Kelsey just rolls her eyes and eats her yogurt.

"Oh, my babies are all grown up. Off to high school and then to college," Emma says, walking over with Jax.

"Mom, it's just high school. We're aren't moving out yet," Kelsey says.

"I know, you're just growing up too fast. It seems like just yesterday you were off to your first day of kindergarten," Emma says.

"Alright, we gotta go," Nathan says, grabbing his bag from the ground.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Kelsey says before leaving with Nathan.

"Perfect timing guys," Nina says, meeting the two outside there door. She was wearing a black dress with a red floral pattern from the waist down. Nina lived right down the road from the Novoa household and the three would walk to school together everyday.

"Cute dress Nina," Kelsey says.

"Thanks Kelsey."

"Nina, you ready for the swim meet this Friday? Or are you worried the chlorine's gonna ruin your hair?" Nathan teases.

"I am ready for the meet Nate, but I'm not so sure you are. You did get the lowest time out of all us yesterday," Nina taunts. This is banter between the two continued until the group arrived at the school, greeted by the rest of their friends. Cassie was wearing a black floral romper. Carter's wearing a a blue plaid shirt and jeans and Thomas is wearing a white shirt with a black vest and jeans.

"Thank god, these two were getting seriously annoying," Kelsey says as the group walks inside the school.

"Come on, how bad could it have gotten?" Thomas asks.

"I almost threw them into the streets to make them shut up."

"Well, at least you didn't have to hear these two talk on and on about the swim meet coming up," Cassie tells Kelsey.

"We weren't going on and on about it," the two guys try to defend themselves.

"At least those two are ready for the meet," Nina says to Nathan.

"Nope, not happening, you aren't doing this again," Kelsey says, grabbing Nina and pulling her to stand between her and Cassie.

"Um, do any of you know where we're supposed to go?" Carter asks, looking around at all the students. While the group had gone to freshmen orientation and knew the way around the school pretty well, they had no clue how the first day worked.

"I think we're supposed to go the cafe to get our schedules," Kelsey suggests and the groups head that way. She was right and the kids got their schedules and were told to go to their first period classes.

"I've got English," Cassie says.

"I've got that too," Nathan says. The two then head off to

"I've got math," Nina tells the group and heads off that way.

"I've got music," the other say at the same time and all walk that way. And with that, all the kids were off, starting their first day of school.

**Music Class**

If you asked anyone in their families, they would all agree that music was Kelsey, Carter, and Thomas' favorite class. They loved getting to write music, play instruments, and just take a break from regular classes. They were especially excited this year because they got to take the honors class. The three sat next to each, chatting before Daniel started teaching. He went over all the rules and first day stuff that they'd heard their whole life. Then, he got to their first assignment.

"Ok, over the next two weeks, you guys are going to work in groups of three and write three songs. One solo, one duet, and one group number. You all must either be playing an instrument or singing during each song. You guys can pick your groups and work on the project for that last ten minutes of class," Daniel says. Kelsey, Thomas, and Carter turned their chairs to face each other.

"Okay, have any of us written a song before?" Carter asks and Kelsey raises her hand slightly.

"I wrote a lot of songs over the summer. Most are solos, with one or two duets, but I could probably turn a solo into a group song," Kelsey says.

"Alright, that'd work. Could you bring your song book into school tomorrow?" Thomas asks and Kelsey nods.

"I'll look through them tonight." Then the bells rings and the group heads to their next class.

**Math Class**

Nina sighs as she walks into math class, not seeing anyone she was friends with. She finds a seat towards the middle and sits down, looking through her bag for the notebook she bought for math.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Nina heard a voice ask. She looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair standing there. Nina didn't recognize the girl and figured she must be new.

"No, you can sit there. I'm Nina," she replies and the mystery girl sits down next to her.

"I'm Tiffany, it's nice to meet you. Your dress is really cute by the way."

"Thanks, my mom designed it."

"No way! Your mom's Maddie Rueda. I love her designs. That line she with Marc Jacobs last month was amazing! The best thing at fashion week after the Olsen's line."

"Wait, you follow the Olsen twins?"

"Duh, anyone who likes fashion has to follow them."

"Finally someone gets it. Tiffany, I have a feeling this is the start of a great friendship," Nina says, causing Tiffany to smile.

"I'm so glad I sat here, at least now I can say I know someone."

"So you just moved here?"

"Yeah, my family used to have realtives here and my dad got a good job opportunity," Tiffany says.

"Well, welcome to Miami Tiffany."

* * *

So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. What'd you think? Did you enjoy Nina and Nathan's bickering? Excited to see Kelsey, Carter, and Thomas's project? What do you think of the new girl Tiffany? Pay attention to her, she'll be important.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	6. Family Cook-Out

I'm so sorry about the long wait. I just entered my last term in my freshmen year of highschool and all my teachers are giving me three hours of homework a night. I'm in two shows at the moment and life has just been hectic. I have some more free time now and I hope I'll be updating quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Nina sat in her room, brushing her hair. Her friends and their families were going to be over in a little over ten minutes. It was a tradition that they had started when all the kids started school. They would all go over to Maddie &amp; Diego's house and have a huge cookout. The kids liked hanging out and the event reminded their parents of when they were in high school.

"Nina, you almost ready?" Diego asks, standing in the doorway of his daughter's room.

"Yeah, I'll be ready right about..." Nina says, brushing one last piece of hair before standing from her spot in front of the vanity. "Now. How do I look?" Nina was wearing the same outfit she had worn to school that day but had put on a little more makeup and she redid her hair.

"Beautiful," Diego says, kissing his daughter on her head, "Now come on, I can hear someone pulling up now." The father-daughter duo head downstairs together and reach the foyer as the others pull up. The two head out to greet their friends and head to the backyard with them.

"So, how was swim practice?" Kelsey asks the group as the six kids walk to their spot. Back when they were little, they found a huge tree in the backyard. They built a tree house in it, hung a rope swing, and put a picnic table under it. While they didn't hang in the tree house as much anymore, they still stored blankets and other supplies in it for cookouts.

"Good, except Nathan was really off. Thirty seconds off to be exact," Nina says, smirking at Nathan.

"Oh please, at least I didn't come in last for the free style," Nathan fires back before he and Thomas start climbing up to the tree house to grab some stuff for the table.

"Ugh, I don't want you two to argue. You're both good swimmers and this arguing is annoying," Cassie says, sitting down at the picnic table with Kelsey and Nina.

"Kels, how did the meeting go? Did he reveal the fall play?" Carter asks Kelsey, sitting across from her. The first drama club meeting had been that afternoon and Carter had to miss it due to swim.

"It was good and he revealed the play. Try to guess it," Kelsey says, smiling.

"Give me a hint."

"It's Disney."

"Hmm, Little Mermaid?"

"Nope, two more guesses."

"Cinderella?"

"Nope."

"Um, Peter Pan?"

"Nope. Here, I'll give you another hint. They're doing my favorite disney movie."

"We're doing Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yup! I'm so excited!"

"Me too. This will be awesome!"

"Alright, enough with the drama club talk. Carter, come catch these supplies," Thomas says, holding a pile of blankets. Carter walks under him and catches the pile, passing them to the girls. They spread the big blue blanket over the table and place the rest by the side. The other boys walk over, placing lanterns and pillows on the table. The guys join the girls at the table, sitting on the pillows.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

On the other side of the yard, the adults were sitting at their own table. Diego and Phillip were manning the grill while the others sat next to them and chatted about their days.

"I can't believe our kids are already in high school," Maddie says, looking over at the kids.

"It was bound to happen one day. They weren't gonna stay little toddlers forever," Daniel says.

"It feels like it was just yesterday when Carter and Cassie first got their Kanay powers," Mia says, thinking about to when the kids were eight.

"Kelsey and Nathan were a pain when they got their powers," Jax says, "They couldn't control it and probably would have destroyed the house if we weren't around."

"Do you think we should tell them?" Emma says, causing all eyes to to turn from the kids to her. None of them had to ask what she was talking about, they all knew. When the kids were born, they all agreed to not tell about what happened to them during high school. I mean, the kids knew about the magic realm and the Council. They knew about Lily and loved when she visited them. They knew that kanays and witches used to fight, but had made peace a while back.

They didn't know about many of the adventures their parents went on in high school. They didn't know about the Principal or about Maddie and her mom trying to take Emma's powers. They didn't know that Jax tried to take over the realm and they didn't know that Mia tried to destroy all the witches. They didn't know that Mia turned Daniel evil or that Philip used to be a zombie on a video game.

The parents wanted their kids to grow up normally. Well, as normal magic beings can grow up. They didn't want them to judge their parents based on their past and wanted to wait until they were old enough to understand the situations that they went through while going to Iridium High.

"Do you think they're ready to know?" Andi asks.

"I don't know. I mean, we were their age when it all started," Emma says. "And one of the twins is going to become the next chosen one soon and they should know what comes with that type of power." When Emma first found out she was pregnant, Lily came to see her and explained that when the twins were about 15, one of them would gain the powers of the chosen one. Emma would still have her powers, but they wouldn't have been as powerful as before.

"I'm not sure if they should know yet," Diego says.

"And even if they are ready, I'm still not sure I'm ready to tell them about everything," Mia says.

"I'm not saying we should go up to them right now and tell them everything. I'm just suggesting we start thinking about telling them," Emma says and the others agree to start thinking about it.

* * *

I hoped you liked the chapter. What did you think? Favorite part? Again, I'm super sorry about the lack of updates but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	7. New Friends & Music Practice

here's the new chapter of this story. i plan on posting links to the songs featured in this chapter so check my profile for that. enjoy!

* * *

The next day at school, Carter, Thomas, and Kelsey were sitting in a circle on the rug in one of the music room practice booths. In the center of the circle sat Kelsey's song book. She had looked through them the night before and had found a few songs she figured they could use. While she was happy with her songs and loved each of them, she was a little nervous about the duet. She'd only written one duet in her life and it wasn't something she wanted to share with the world.

The duet was a love duet she had written for Carter and her. After they both starred together in the school play the year before, she felt this connection and had written the song. She loves the song, but she was embarrassed to sing it in front of people, much less sing it with Carter. And she couldn't forget the solo she'd written. She'd written many solos over the years, but only one that involved two instruments. Most of her songs just involved a piano or guitar, but this song had both the instruments. And since the assignment required the use of more then one instrument, she had to sing that song. In her opinion, they were her best songs. They were written from the heart and she poured all of her soul into the songs. But when you pour your soul into songs, some secrets come out in the lyrics and Kelsey isn't sure if she wants the world to know that stuff yet.

"These are some amazing songs Kelsey," Carter says as the two boys finish looking over her songs.

"They're better then amazing, they're a true work of heart. Where'd you find the inspiration for them?" Thomas asks, causing Kelsey to panic slightly.

"Oh, it just came to me I guess."

"Well, I think we should defiantly use "I Love You" as the solo. I'll play the piano and Thomas can do the guitar while you take the vocals Kels. And since the only duet you've written is "Lead Me Out", we'll use that one," Carter says, handing out the sheet music.

"Great, and then together we can adjust one of Kelsey's solos to a group number," Thomas says.

"Do you guys wanna run through the solo now?" Carter asks and the other two agree, even though Kelsey's stomach is filled with mini butterflies. The boys each grab their respective instrument while Kelsey stepped up to the mic.

"Ready?" Carter asks and the other two nod. They begin the song and perform amazing. When they get to the chorus, Kelsey sings the song better then she has ever sung it before.

_"When I searched I found answers to my loneliness_  
_And this dream that we're living is real_

_'Cause of you I feel heaven surround us_  
_I love you, I love you_  
_In your arms I feel no fear around us_  
_I love you, I love you_

_And your eyes shine when you see mine_  
_I need you, I love you"_

After they finish the song, Kelsey doesn't dare make eye contact with Carter.

"That was amazing guys," Thomas says.

"Yeah, great job you guys. Kelsey, your singing was amazing," Carter compliments, making Kelsey blush.

"Thanks Carter. You two should look over the duet and decide who's gonna sing with me and who's gonna play the piano. I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Kelsey says, leaving the practice room before either of them can say anything else.

"Dude you have to sing the duet with her. It was totally written about you," Thomas says.

"What? No it wasn't."

"Uh yeah it was. And so was that solo. She loves you and wrote these songs about it. It's so obvious."

"Dude, I'll sing the duet with her, but the songs weren't written about me."

"Yes, they were. When we ran through the solo, she kept looking back at you. And after we finished, she wouldn't look you in the eyes. She's too scared to admit that she likes you so she wrote these songs about it."

"Whatever man, let's just look through her other songs to try and find a group song."

**Lunch**

At lunch that day, Nina invited Tiffany to sit with them. Nina really liked Tiffany and the two had a lot in common. They both loved to shop and hang at the beach. Plus, they both loved to talk about celebrities.

"Hey guys, this is Tiffany. She moved to Miami this summer and we have math together," Nina says, sitting down with Tiffany. The others were already their, as Nina's class was on the other side of the school.

"Hi, I'm Kelsey."

"Cassie."

"Carter."

"Nathan."

"Thomas."

"It's nice to meet you all," Tiffany says, sitting down next to Nina.

"So, why'd you move to Miami," Cassie asks.

"My family used to live but they had to move. So, when my dad got a good job opportunity, we moved back here."

"Do you like it so far?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, it's really nice here. I love the weather and the beaches are beautiful." The kids spent the rest of lunch getting to know Tiffany and they really liked her. After lunch, Tiffany said good bye and walk a little ways down the hall before stopping behind some lockers.

"Man, getting my revenge on their parents is going to be too easy," Tiffany says with a smirk before snapping her fingers and transporting away.

* * *

Uh oh, looks like Tiffany's gonna be trouble. I hope you liked this chapter. Will Carter and Kelsey realize their feelings for each other? With Tiffany get her revenge and use the kids to get it? Tell me what you think in a review.

Don't forget to check the links for the songs on my profile.


	8. Swim Meet and Homecoming Talk

hey guys, so this chapter features a little time jump of a month because i want it to be closer to the action of this story. it's also mainly a filler, with just a fluffy moment between two characters, homecoming dresses, and guys talking about their feelings. i hope you guys like it.

* * *

A month after school started and all the kids were settling in. Tiffany had become a part of their group, hanging out with them often. Kelsey and Carter both got the leads in the fall show and their music project was going great. However, they still were oblivious about their feelings for each other. Cassie and Thomas were both on a winning streak with their karts. Swim season was coming to a close and the team had their final meet today. Kelsey, Cassie, and Tiffany were seated in the first row of bleachers, ready to cheer on their friends. The Sharks were up against one of the toughest teams in the league but they weren't going down without a fight.

By the end of the meet, it was neck and neck. It was the last race and it was up to Nina to win it for the team. It kept going back and forth between her and Cali, the best swimmer from the other team. One second Nina was in front and the other second it was Cali.

"Come on Nina, you can do it!" Nina's friends shouted from the sidelines. In the last second of the race, Nina pulled ahead and won the race. The Sharks and the crowd cheered, having won the championships. The girls raced over to their friends and shared a huge group hug. After celebrating by the pool and getting their metals, the group split so the four team members could go change before meeting up again to get some pizza.

Nina, the last one finished, left the girls changing room and was walking around the pool to meet her friends. Suddenly, she was pulled around and saw Cali, looking extremely mad.

"That championship should have been mine," Cali stated, not pleased with the outcome of their face.

"Look, I won fair and square. Deal with it," Nina retorted, this girl annoying her. Cali glared at the girl and then, in a fit of rage, shoved her into the pool before storming off. Nina let out a little shriek as she plummeted into the water. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but Nina had her swim bag and her backpack with her and they were weighing her down, making it harder for her to swim to the top.

Nina heard another splash and felt strong arms wrap around her. The mystery person helped her swim to the surface and when Nina looked over, she saw Nathan. He got out first and then pulled her out.

"You alright?" he asked, taking her bags off her and setting them down.

"Peachy," she replied, trying to shake some of the water off of her. She looked up at Nathan, who was holding out a towel which she gladly took.

"I saw what happened. Cali sure is a pain."

"A pain doesn't even begin to cover it," Nina said before looking over at Nathan, who was shaking his hair to rid the excess water. He looked so hot. She could see his abs threw his soaked shirt and his eyes just looked so dreamy, especially when he pulled her out of the water. He was her prince, saving her. _It's too bad he hates me_ Nina thought.

"This will be easier if we just cast a spell," Nathan says before casting a quick spell, making Nina and Nathan both look like their dip in the pool never happened. The two began to walk toward the parking lot to meet their friends.

"Thanks Nathan, for jumping in to help," Nina says, looking at the ground.

"No prob, what are friends for."

The next day, Cassie, Nina, and Kelsey stumbled into Nina's house, discouraged and slightly mad.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is our fourth dress shopping trip and we've still found nothing!" Nina exclaimed, slouching in her seat. Kelsey and Cassie sat next to her, both equally discouraged. Their moms, along with Andi, walked in. The four of them were having a girls day, as they called it.

"What's wrong with you three?" Emma asked.

"Everything! Homecoming is in four days and we still don't have dresses," Kelsey answered.

"Or dates," Cassie added and both girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, the date part I can't help, but I think I can help with the dresses," Maddie said, a grin forming on her face.

"I like that look," Kelsey said, standing up with the girls.

"That look usually means good things," Nina added.

"Go up to Nina's bedroom and I think you'll find the answer to your dress problem," Maddie said and the girls race up the stairs. The moms sit down where the girls previously sat. They waited a second before they heard the squeals of the girls upstairs.

"I think they liked the dresses," Mia said as the girls run back in, each holding their own dress. They hug Maddie all while saying the words "Thank You" one hundred times.

"So, you like the dresses?" Emma asks.

"Yes, they're perfect," Cassie say.

"We're going to look amazing at the dance!"

Meanwhile, the three boys were hanging out at the Seven.

"Homecomings coming up," Carter brought up.

"Yeah, the girls are dress shopping now I think," Nathan said.

"Seriously, again? Isn't that their fifteenth trip?" Thomas questioned.

"Yeah but they claim they haven't found the right dress yet," Carter said, taking a sip of his soda.

"I don't even know if I wanna go. It's not fun if you don't have a date," Nathan said.

"We could man up and ask them," Thomas suggested. The three guys knew of each others crushes on the girls, but each guy was positive that their was no way the girls would like them back. They were friends and relationships could ruin that.

"I doubt Nina would say yes if I asked her," Nathan said, eating a fry.

"No, she wouldn't. You should of seen the way she looked at you last night. It was like you were some prince or something," Carter said.

"Yeah, well you should ask Kelsey out. She writes songs about you all the time," Nathan said, even the thought of his sister dating disgusted him.

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does. Every time we practice, her eyes look only at you," Thomas rebutted.

"Well, then why don't you ask Cassie out. You guys totally like each other," Carter said.

"Look, we can all admit we like someone. Maybe one of us will get the guts to actually ask them out."

* * *

I hope you liked that. Next time, we'll see if the guys can man up and ask the girls out. Also, Tiffany needs some help from the others. Thanks for reading!


	9. Truth about Tiffany

finally got over my writer's block. so at first i wasn't going to have the huge fight with tiffany until later on but i was thinking about the story and decided it would be better if i did that arc now and did the other things i planned later on. the music presentation and the school play will occur later on and some other arcs i thought of. this takes place the day before homecoming and will move onto homecoming night. i hope you like it! also i'm going to change what happened in season 4 slightly. danny never went away and him and mia still went to iridium high.

* * *

The group of six were sitting at their lunch table, chatting during there free period. Most of the talk was of homecoming. The guys chickened out and didn't ask the girls out but they all agreed to go as a group. The girls loved the dresses Maddie made for them and Maddie helped the boys pick out their outfits. All in all, the six were excited for the event.

"Hey Tiffany," Nina greeted as the girl approached the table.

"Hey Nina," Tiffany said sitting down next to her. She fidgeted with her hands under the table and was biting her lips.

"You okay Tif?" Thomas asked her, giving her a look of concern.

"Um, sort of. I need to ask you guys a favor," Tiffany said, putting her hands on the table.

"Sure, what is it?" Cassie asked.

"I need your guys help... with a spell," Tiffany said. The others looked at each other with panic in there eyes. How did she know about magic? And how did she know they had magic?

"A spell? What are you talking about?" Nathan said, trying to act like he knew nothing of magic but failing miserably.

"Please I know you guys are witches and kanays and guardians in training. Don't worry, I'm a witch too," Tiffany said, waving her hand, casting a spell to make flowers appear on the table. The group's mouths dropped open in shock. How did none of them notice that Tiffany was a witch?

"Okay, you have our attention. What spell do you need our help with?" Kelsey asked.

"It's kind of a long story. When I was younger, my parents were attacked by some witches and they were transported somewhere were no one would ever find them. I was sent to live with my aunt but I knew I had to save my parents. I spent my whole life researching a way to get them back and I finally found a spell. But it's really complicated and it requires more then just witches magic. It needs the help of a kanay and a guardian. I wasn't sure how I would be able to do the spell but then I heard about you six in the magic realm. I knew that you were the only six people that could help me so I convinced my aunt to move here. I really need your guys help, it's the only chance the get my parents back," Tiffany said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Carter asked.

"I was worried you guys wouldn't help me. But my window of opportunity is going to close soon. The spell has to be cast tomorrow night or I'll never be able to get my parents back," Tiffany said, her eyes watering slightly.

"We'll help you," Nina said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Thank you guys, really. But don't tell your parents, please. The witches who did this to my parents have spies in the realm and I don't want them to find out what I'm doing or they'll try to do the same to me," Tiffany said.

"What should we tell them then?" Nathan asked.

"We could just tell them that we're going to the dance," Cassie said.

"Yeah and my aunt could pick you up and bring you to the dance and then we can teleport to the location where we'll do the spell," Tiffany said and the others nodded in agreement. The bell rang and the six left, saying goodbye to Tiffany before heading to class. Once they were out of sight, Tiffany smirked.

"Step one, check. These kids make life so much easier," she said before teleporting away.

The next night, the kids were all at Maddie and Diego's house. They wanted to get ready together. Their parents thought they were getting ready for the dance, but they were actually preparing for the spell. And trying to look like they were going to the dance so there parents wouldn't know what they were actually doing. It was a lot of multitasking.

"Alight Thomas, put your guardian gear in here. I'll wear the bag downstairs so that way if they ask why we have the bag, I can just say it has my camera stuff for yearbook," Kelsey said, handing Thomas a black over the shoulder bag. Thomas placed all the guardian tools he 'borrowed' from his mom in the bag.

"How'd you get the hex?" Thomas asked, noticing the book in the bag.

"We asked him to help us out. Hex likes us," Nathan explained, buttoning up his shirt.

"Alright Kelsey, let me do your hair now," Nina said, having already done Cassie's and her own makeup and hair. They were all wearing there dresses already and the boys were starting to finish up.

"We're gonna head downstairs," Carter said, "Make sure you guys are ready soon. Tiffany will pick us up in fifteen minutes." The girls nodded and the boys left the room, heading downstairs.

"Well, you boys look handsome," Emma said when the boys walked into the living room. All the parents were planning on hanging out after the kids left.

"Thanks mom," Nathan said, sitting down with Carter and Thomas on one of the couches.

"You guys excited for the dance?" Daniel asked them.

"Yeah, should be pretty fun," Carter said with a shrug.

"Do you guys need a ride home after the dance?" Diego asked the kids.

"Nah, I think Tiffany's Aunt is driving us back," Thomas said. The adults looked like they were going to say more but they girls walked in before they could. Each girl was wearing the dress that Maddie designed for them and had their hair and makeup on point. Kelsey's dress was gold with a lace top and flowing bottom. Her hair was a bun and she had a headband in her hair with jewels on it. She was wearing gold heels and had on some pearl earrings. Nina's dress was pink with a tight top and layered bottom. The dress had some flowers on the top and her hair was in a french braid with some hair pulled out at the front. She had on white heals and was wearing a heart necklace and some pink stud earrings. Cassie was wearing a simple purple dress with a jeweled belt. Her hair was curled with a gold headband in. She was wearing some dark black heels and no jewelry, as she had a hatred for it.

"You girls look very beautiful," Jax said.

"Thanks dad," Kelsey said, walking over with the girls to stand with the boys.

"Alright before you guys go, remember to be careful," Maddie said.

"Mom, we know, don't worry," Nina said before hearing a beep from outside. "That's Tiffany's aunt, we should go." The six walked out of the house, waving goodbye to their parents.

"Have fun!"

The six met Tiffany outside. They got into the car with Tiffany and their aunt drove them to the school. They said their thanks to Tiffany's aunt and got out. They waited till she drove away before turning to Tiffany.

"Where are we transporting to do the spell?" Kelsey asked.

"The old theatre on the other side of town," Tiffany said, the others nodding. Carter grabbed onto Kelsey, Thomas grabbed onto Nathan, and Cassie grabbed onto Nina and they transported to the theatre.

"Alright, how is this going to work Tif?" Nina asked, walking onto the stage with the other five.

"It starts with this," Tiffany said, adding a magical barrier around the six on the stage, trapping them. The six looked at each other in alarm before running to the edge of the barrier.

"What's going on? Why did you trap us up here Tiffany?" Cassie asked.

"Because you six are going to help me finally get revenge on your stupid parents," Tiffany said, "And my name's not Tiffany." Tiffany flicked her wrist and transformed into someone else. "It's Principal Torres."

* * *

Tiffany's Prinipal Torres! Did anyone see that coming? And what will happen now? Tell me what you think in a review.

Next time, Torres tells the kids her plan and a little bit about their parents. And she starts her revenge.


End file.
